


Solitude

by demoisellecamille



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoisellecamille/pseuds/demoisellecamille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights at home are a rare treat for Republic City's Chief of Police</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

She stepped into her apartment, not caring to switch the lights on before making her way to the sofa. Red and orange lights filtered through the glass windows, bathing the living room in a soft, dim glow. Lin Beifong placed a small cardboard box on her coffee table and undressed in the dark.

Even at forty years old, Lin looked young – sure, there were a few stray gray hairs on her head, and wrinkles starting to show on her face, but everyone would agree that Republic City’s Chief of Police has aged gracefully.

Lin sat on the worn sofa, closed her eyes and stretched her long, shapely legs. Nights such as this were rare, almost non-existent, for Lin Beifong. Since entering the police force at eighteen, the closest thing she’s ever had to a vacation was a week-long stay at the hospital after a particularly bloody encounter with the triads. Cracking her knuckles, she rose to turn the lights on, taking the cardboard box with her to the kitchen.

As she rummaged around the fridge for something to cook, Lin recalled how, years ago, she would come home to a piping-hot meal, a perfectly-chilled glass of tea, and a broad, sturdy shoulder to lean on. “Silly woman,” she muttered as she got some beef, frozen solid, from the freezer.

She’ll be having spicy stir-fry tonight.

Lin stashed the meat in a pan and ran hot water over it, to thaw it out quickly. Soon, the sound of a knife rapidly chopping vegetables filled the empty apartment; it was followed by the savory aroma of garlic and onions sautéing in sesame oil and the tempting sizzle of beef rendering in its own fat in a red-hot wok. Like all busy people, Lin had no time to cook for herself – most of the time she would buy some takeout from a nearby noodle stand, or content herself with sandwiches and cold cuts – but when she found the time to cook, just like tonight, Lin made sure she’s going to cook something special for herself.

“Perfect,” she said, wincing as the spicy sauce from the stir-fry whizzed down her throat. She quickly turned the stove off, scooped some of the fluffy white rice onto a bowl, and sat down for her meal.

Lin ate in perfect silence, with only the sound of her chopsticks tapping against the porcelain to break the monotony. Though not quite finished with dinner yet, she reached for the cardboard box and opened it carefully.

Inside it was a small chocolate cake Lin bought from a bakery along the way. She had no idea if people remembered, or if they even cared, but it’s not like she would waste her time thinking about it.

Lin closed her eyes and smiled.

“Happy birthday, Lin.”


End file.
